The Craziest Things
by JouVal-Yaoi-Fanatik
Summary: Unoh is the jealous type...and jealous people sometimes do crazy things. What does Aoh have to do with this, though? UnohxAoh shonen ai
1. Crazy for you

This is my first Kiddy Grade fanfiction…so please don't hate me!

Okay…Disclaimer time!

**Disclaimer:** I do not and never will own Kiddy Grade or any of its characters!

**The Craziest Things**

I sighed. There was a problem. A REAL problem! Like that time my favorite show didn't air for an ENTIRE week…but this is even worse! The problem is: girls.

Girls suck. Girls whine too much…girls spend too much money…and they put goop on their faces! Yuck! But I guess I am getting ahead of myself. Maybe I should explain my latest reason for hating the female race.

It all started a few months ago when Éclair…wait, wrong reason. That is reason 462. I'm supposed to be on number 463.

Anyways, as I was saying, A-oh brought this…this…GIRL (shudders) home and invited her to stay for dinner. That's not the worst part, though. She stayed for THREE whole HOURS afterwards! So not fair! A-oh had promised to drive me to the mall at 5 so I could window shop! But by the time SHE (it) had left, it was already 8:00!

Why couldn't I drive myself, you ask? Err…well…I guess I could have, but what is the fun in that? A-oh is my PARTNER! We are supposed to be doing things TOGETHER! Stupid girl, ruining my evening!

Things were fine after that, I guess, although A-oh seemed a bit distracted. Was he avoiding me, I wonder?

A week after that happened; he decided to leave while we were playing Table Tennis. He just suddenly decided to go see that girl. Right then, in the middle of our game! Of course I yelled and screamed and threw a fit in protest, but did he listen? Noooooo! He just ignored me and muttered something about aspirin.

Sigh. I tried to warn him that the girl was messing with his head…forcing him to think of her all the time, but he just laughed. He said I was just being silly and that I would like her once I got to know her. Hmpf! Yeah right! I'd rather choke on glass! He also said something about them going steady…whatever that means.

I remember him asking me why I hated girls so much in the first place. I had a lot of reasons, but at the time, four stood out in my mind. (1) Girls like A-oh, (2) A-oh likes girls, (3) I like A-oh, and (4) I am very jealous! But I didn't tell him that…

"Girls are icky!" I had told him. A-oh rolled his eyes and headed to the door. Jokingly he asked if I needed for him to call a baby-sitter…I HOPE he was joking at least. I shrugged and told him that I was heading to GOTT headquarters to do some last minute repairs to SALYUT and I might be gone for a while too.

He believed me somehow, but looked worried. "Are you sure you will be alright? You might need some help with the ship." He told me. I smiled and waved it off. "I'll be fine. I just need to check some stuff over before our next mission." I lied. He nodded solemnly and walked to the garage to start up his new, cherry red convertible. I smirked. I WOULD be fine—after I got done egging his girlfriend's house, that is!

I snickered. It was a good thing I put that tracking device in his car. Even though I had lost the signal tracker, I could still hear the vibrations from five miles away. Yep, it's good to be me!

So here I am…outside of a stranger's (well, virtually a stranger's) house, holding a box of 18 eggs and a bottle of red grape juice. I would have used shaving cream…but neither A-oh or I shave. Besides, grape juice is hard to get out anyways (trust me, I've tried!). I snickered to myself. She would have to re-paint her house after I was done! And it was a shame too…her house is a pretty shade of white. Not for long!

Still laughing, I stumbled into the house. I looked back at the empty grape juice bottle and egg carton. Whoops! Guess I got carried away!

I hadn't really intended to use ALL of the juice or eggs, since that would look suspicious. Hey…even I can't eat 18 eggs and drink a gallon of grape juice in two hours!

But then I saw them holding hands! At that point, all rational thought was cut off. I trashed the walls! Oh well, what's done is done…I just hope A-oh doesn't notice the missing juice and eggs. I sighed. Nope! Not a chance…I'm so dead…

I sat down at the table and pondered on my newest problem: staying alive. I shuddered. This would be hard…especially since he really seemed to like this girl, and I stupidly trashed her house. It sucks to be me!

He entered the house a few minutes later, joining me in the kitchen. I looked up at him as innocently as I could muster for as guilty as I knew I was. He sighed. "I can't believe it." He said. "Rikko's house got vandalized!" he said in shock. I blinked. "Who?" I asked him. He paused before replying. "Rikko, my girlfriend…" He told me. He continued to talk, but I stopped listening. I just wanted to curl up in a hole somewhere and hide for say…the next thousand years.

A-oh looked at me. "You okay? Is SALYUT alright?" He asked in concern. I blinked. Oh, right…my alibi. I forced a smile. "Everything's fine at HQ. I was just thinking…that's all…" I said, biting my lip. For once I was glad I had fixed up the ship ahead of time! He sighed. "You're acting weird lately." He told me, giving me a scrutinizing look. I squirmed under his intense stare. Even though he isn't using his power, I can feel his eyes boring into my soul.

Anger is beginning to boil up in me, though. I growl at him. "Me? You're the one who is all muddle headed over that GIRL!" I spat moodily. He shrugged. "Whatever." He said after a moment.

He…just dropped the subject? What? Isn't he supposed to suspect me…since I just betrayed myself as the culprit? Maybe he is a bit thicker headed than I realized. In any case, I sighed in relief.

Crap! Now he is heading toward the fridge. If he sees that the food is missing…I don't even want to think about it! "Hey, A-oh? Want some Chinese food tonight? I'll buy!" I told him. He gave me a suspicious look before nodding. Then he smiled faintly, though there was an odd, un-trusting look in his eyes. "Sure, can you place the order for some Beef Lo-mien? Plus whatever you want." I sighed and nodded, going into the living room to grab the phone. He stopped me and smiled. "The phone is in the basement." He told me.

I blinked in surprise. "In the basement? Why is it down there?" I asked him. "I took it down there last time I was talking to Rikko, since you wouldn't stop bothering me." I sighed. I don't remember having bothered him while he was on the phone…but my memory tends to slip on occasion. I walked down the stairs hoping to find the phone quickly.

No such luck. After twenty minutes of searching, I was about ready to quit. By the time I had stood up, I saw him walk down the stairs, a grim look on his face. I sighed. "Phone's not down here A-oh." I informed him boredly. He sighed. "I know." He told me seriously. I gulped. He had lied to get me out of the kitchen? So he knew then?

"Why Un-oh?" He demanded, "Why did you vandalize Rikko's house?" He asked in disbelief. I bit my lip. I felt light headed. "Love makes you do the craziest things…" I said. I blinked. Oh crap…did I say that out loud!

Based on the shocked/scared/disturbed look on his face…I believe that would be a yes. Crap! Someone kill me now!

End

**JouVal-Yaoi-Fanatik**: Yay! I got this posted at last! Please R & R people!


	2. Alibi

Well, here is CH 2! The first chapter was in Un-oh's point of view, this one is in A-oh's POV. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kiddy Grade or any of the characters!

**

* * *

**

The Craziest Things

**Chapter 2: Alibi**

It's getting harder each day. How can I avoid him when we work together? Everyday we must interact, converse, touch…

So bothersome, trying to hide feelings from the person who knows you best. It is hard to pretend that everything is the same…oh right, everything IS the same. Only my feelings have changed. He doesn't seem to have noticed at all.

Though, I have noticed he is a bit too clingy lately, making all the more harder to keep up this facade. Does he notice me tense up when he hugs my arm? Or when he lays his head on my shoulder?

I guess I shouldn't be too surprised that he doesn't notice. After all, Un-oh never was the most observant person. He hears perfectly, but doesn't see a thing, metaphorically speaking at least.

But I see everything. Sometimes I curse that ability.

Maybe I should find a hobby? Something to keep my mind away from him…a girlfriend, maybe?

I can't help but smile at old memories. Un-oh never liked girls. I have always wondered why, but I'm probably better off not knowing.

Then again, he is pretty feminine himself. With his semi-long green, curly hair; his thin girlish build; his long nails and white gloves; his plucked eyebrows and golden eyes that sparkle in the moon light, his expensive silver earrings and high-heel boots… plus another million things I could go on forever listing.

Yeah. He's beautiful, but I'm fairly sure I would die a slow and painful death if I told him so.

He smiles at me from across the room, sauntering over to me as he does so. I sigh mentally before slipping back into my neutral thoughts, sealing away my thoughts of him. "What do you want now Un-oh?" I ask curiously. He shrugs nonchalantly, and then pouts at me. "Awe, who said I wanted anything?" He asks in a disappointed tone.

I roll my eyes. "You ALWAYS want something." I said under my breath. He heard me clearly though. Snickering, he sits down beside me on the couch and leans against me. Too close! My mind is beginning to race. Fortunately my dark complexion hides any traces of a blush.

He smiles up at me. "Nice day, eh? Wanna go to the mall?" He asks. Desperately, I shake my head. "Sorry Un-oh. I told my girlfriend I would pick her up for dinner."

He scowled at me. "You promised me yesterday that you would take me to the mall at Five o'clock! I knew you already forgot about it!" He seethed at me. I blink in surprise. Had I really promised him that? Whoops! I guess I had been distracted at the time. I feel really bad now…

I sighed. "I already told her she could come over." I lied to him. He stood up in a huff and crossed his arms over his chest. He's cute when he's like that. I think this as my eyes run over the curves of his hips. Mentally I scold myself. Now is not the time!

For now I have to stick to my alibi. My eyes soften when he turns to look at me. "I really am sorry…" I tell him. He growls and leans against the wall. I sigh. "If you really want to go, you can take the convertible." I tell him. He shrugs and sighs. "Just forget about it." He says sulkily as he walks out of the room.

That went well, I guess. I walk out the door and into the garage, where our red convertible is parked. Great, now all I need is a girlfriend…

An hour later I arrived home, girlfriend and all. She is actually a nice person. What's her name again? Roxy…Ricky…Rita?

Oh right, it's Rikko. I smile at her and she smiles back. Nice girl. Maybe I can trick myself into thinking I like her.

Un-oh is sitting on the couch reading a fashion magazine when we enter the house. He glances up at me briefly, glares at the girl and goes back to reading. I blink. I know he isn't overly fond of girls, but that's a little harsh, isn't it?

Dinner was fine. We ordered Pizza since I am too distracted to cook when Un-oh is in a bad mood, and I don't trust him not to poison Rikko's food if he cooks. After dinner, he went back to his magazine, pretending we didn't exist…or maybe he was just really interested in the earring section.

Rikko smiled and attempted to make polite conversation with him, which was promptly ignored. She sighed and turned back to face me. "Your friend is really pretty, but she would be even more so if she took the time to smile." She whispered to me sadly. I blinked in surprise. My eyes widened when I realized Un-oh had probably heard every word.

I looked over at him. Sure enough. Only I noticed his suddenly rigid frame. He stood up swiftly and walked up stairs. If there was one thing he hated…it was being compared to a girl. Mistaking him for one was a whole different story…

Rikko and I talked for nearly another three hours before she announced she had to leave. Oh well. She might as well leave while she is still able to. I am actually surprised that Un-oh hasn't hurt her yet. I suppose it would be a good idea not to bring her here anymore…

A week has passed since then. It is hard going on missions with Un-oh, but even harder to spend my free time with him. He keeps getting upset when I zone out. I tell him I'm thinking about Rikko, but that usually makes the situation worse. I think I'm going to go insane If I stay here a moment longer. The ping-pong ball suddenly hits me in the face. Oh yeah, we're playing Table Tennis, aren't we? I keep getting distracted.

"I'm going to Rikko's house." I tell him suddenly. He blinks in surprised; his paddle is still raised in anticipation of my next serve. "Awe! A-oh, your no fun! You can't just leave in the middle of a game!" He insists. I roll my eyes. "You're just upset because you are winning." I tell him. He shakes his head vigorously. "No, you're just being a jerk!" He snaps at me.

I sigh and turn away. "A-oh!" he shouts at the top of his lungs. "I don't want you to go!" He yells. Sighing, I turn and walk towards the door. He grabs my arm in protest and whines at me. "PLEAAAAAAASE!" He begs. I shake my head. I thought he was the one with the sensitive ears? How can he stand to yell so loud? "I need some aspirin" I mutter to myself.

"How can you stand her?" He demanded. "She's nice." I replied. He looks at me suspiciously. "She's controlling your mind! Why else would you think about her so much? She's just a stupid girl!" He exclaims. I couldn't help but laugh at his outburst. "You're just being silly Un-oh. You'd like her if you gave her a chance. Get to know her before you judge her." I say. He frowns. "Whatever. She will probably break up with you soon anyways. Girls are like that." I flinch at the coldness in his voice. I did notice that he seems a bit hopeful about it. "I doubt it; she said she wanted to go steady." I tell him. He gave me an odd look.

I sigh. "Why do you dislike girls so much anyways?" I ask him. He thinks about it for a long time, before giving me a shockingly serious look. I honestly have NEVER seen him look so serious.

"Girls are icky!" He spat. I roll my eyes and walked towards the door. I smiled at him over my shoulder. "I don't need to call a Baby-sitter, do I?" I teased. He glared in return. I guess that means no. He shrugged after a minute. "I was thinking about going to GOTT Headquarters anyways. SALYUT could use a few tune ups before our next mission. I might be gone for a while." He says calmly.

I felt bad about leaving if he was going to work while I was gone. "Are you sure you will be alright? You might need some help with the ship." I said. He waved it off. "I'll be fine. I just need to check some stuff over before our next mission." I nodded and left.

I was greeted warmly at the door by Rikko. She quickly introduced me to her family and we had dinner. All of us talked for a while after that. Rikko and I ended up holding hands and sitting by the fire place.

When I was leaving, she offered to walk me out. I told her she didn't have to, but she insisted. We were in for a shock. Someone had vandalized her house with eggs and…grape juice. I drove home in a daze. Who would do something like this to her? She and her family were nice people.

I got home fairly quickly. Un-oh looks up at me from his seat at the table. He looks almost surprised to see me. I sigh. "I can't believe it. Rikko's house got vandalized!" I told him. He blinks in confusion. "Who?" He asks. I paused, trying to gather my thoughts. "Rikko, my girlfriend…how could something like this happen? She doesn't have any enemies, and her parents are pretty nice. I can't imagine why anyone would hate her that much…" I trailed off when I noticed he wasn't paying attention. He looked worried about something.

I sighed. "You okay? Is SALYUT alright?" I ask worriedly. He blinked in surprise at my concern. He smiled softly. "Everything's fine at HQ. I was just thinking…that's all…" He said. Un-oh bit his lip. I sigh. "You're acting weird lately." I told him, staring at him intently. He squirmed in his seat. I narrow my eyes suspiciously. Something isn't right here…

He growls at me. "Me? You're the one who is all muddle headed over that GIRL!" He yelled. I shrugged. "Whatever." I said. I knew it was no use arguing with him. What could I say? No, I don't really like her…I like you instead. If I said that, I would get either punched or laughed at. Knowing Un-oh…probably both.

I was still a bit suspicious, though. Once I had looked away he sighed in relief.

I paused. Eggs and grape juice? Suddenly I remember that Un-oh LOVES grape juice. There is always at least one bottle of the stuff in the fridge. I tensed up. Please tell me he didn't do it, I thought desperately.

I walked over to the fridge. As I was about to open the door, he called out to me. "Hey, A-oh? Want some Chinese food tonight? I'll buy!" He tells me. I gave him a suspicious look before nodding. I forced a smile. Now I was worried. By stopping me he had me nearly convinced that he was the culprit. "Sure, can you place the order for some Beef Lo-mien? Plus whatever you want." I told him.

He sighed and nodded, then walked towards the living room in search of the phone. I stopped him and gave a soft smile. "The phone is in the basement." I told him.

He blinked. "In the basement? Why is it down there?" He asked, confusion evident on his face. "I took it down there last time I was talking to Rikko, since you wouldn't stop bothering me." I tell him. He sighs. He seems to have bought my lie. Quickly, he ran down the stairs and out of sight.

Now that I am alone, I turn back to the fridge. Hoping for the best, I pull the door open.

I bite my lip. The eggs and juice are gone as I had expected. But why? Why would he do such a thing? Sure, she had unknowingly insulted him…but this is ridiculous! I know I have to confront him about it.

I walk down the stairs slowly. Maybe it wasn't her fault. Maybe I did something wrong... I guess I will find out soon enough.

I stop in front of him. He stands up and shrugs. "Phone's not down here A-oh." He informs me. I sigh. I really didn't want to do this…but… "I know." I tell him grimly. He gulped. From the terrified look on his face I can see there is no question of his guilt.

"Why Un-oh?" I demanded, "Why did you vandalize Rikko's house?" I ask in disbelief. He bites his lip. "Love makes you do the craziest things…" he said, sounding slightly dazed.

My eyes widen in shock. It's not possible…did he…really say that?

…How am I supposed to respond? My brain feels numb.

End

**

* * *

JouVal-Yaoi-Fanatik: I wonder if anyone is actually going to read this... ****(grumbles to self)** Please review if you liked it...or even if you hated it. There is one more chapter which is the conclusion...but I'm not gonna upload it unless someone actually is actually interested to read it.: I wonder if anyone is actually going to read this... Please review if you liked it...or even if you hated it. There is one more chapter which is the conclusion...but I'm not gonna upload it unless someone actually is actually interested to read it. 


	3. The Obvious Truth

Hiya people! Sorry for not updating sooner...and I'm also sorry to say that this is gonna be the last chapter...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kiddy Grade or any of the characters.

**

* * *

**

**The Obvious Truth**

Un-oh gritted his teeth and looked away, unable to hold A-oh's gaze any longer. The other gaped at him, still in obvious shock. A-oh took a deep breath in an attempt to soothe his frazzled nerves. "W-why?" He asked. A-oh narrowed his eyes at the younger boy. "Why would you say that?" He demanded. A-oh really did love his friend…but was Un-oh playing with him? Saying these things to lead him on? As much as he hated to think that, he couldn't believe that Un-oh felt the same way.

Tentatively, Un-on looked up at him. "I said it because it is true." He replied softly. A-oh blinked in surprise, expecting the green haired boy to make up some elaborate excuse. Un-oh sat down on the basement floor, his eyes still locked with the older boy's. He sighed. "I guess I always have…loved you, that is…" He stated softly. A-oh sank to the floor, surprised by his friend's confession. Un-oh sighed, then continued. "And as for why I vandalized her house…I just couldn't stand her getting more of your attention than I did." A-oh sighed. "I guess I should confess now too." He said. Un-oh cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Confess? What do you mean?" He asked. "I never really liked her." A-oh admitted. Un-oh's eyes widened. "Nani?" He asked in shock. "But…but you…" A-oh shook his head. "She was my distraction. The only one I ever loved is you." He said. A blush crept onto Un-oh's face. He looked away. Standing up, he walked towards the stairs. A-oh bit his lip when Un-oh walked past him. There was an unreadable expression on the younger boy's face. A-oh sighed. _'Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. What if he really was leading me on? What if…' _He was startled out of his thoughts when he was embraced tightly from behind. Slowly he relaxed.

He turned to look at Un-oh over his shoulder. "So, why didn't you say anything before now?" He asked. Un-oh smiled. "Probably for the same reason you didn't." He replied. A-oh mused. "I wonder why we never realized before." He said. Un-oh smiled at him. "Maybe it was too obvious. With our heightened senses – your eyesight and my hearing – maybe we just failed to see what was in front of us all along." A-oh blinked in surprise at hearing Un-oh's insightful comment. He chuckled. "That sounds like something I would say…" He told the younger boy. Un-oh giggled. "Oh? Really? You must be rubbing off on me, then." He said. A-oh grabbed Un-oh and lifted him over his shoulder into his lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around the green haired boy. Un-oh giggled and leaned into the embrace. "Now what?" A-oh asked. Un-oh smiled up at him before capturing his lips in a passionate, long awaited kiss.

There was no doubt now…love was the obvious truth, and they had found it at last.

**End**

* * *

**JouVal-Yaoi-Fanatik: **Well, that was a fluffy ending... sigh I am so sad that my first Kiddy Grade fic is coming to an end... 

...and I hardly got any reviews! What happened to flamers anyways? I haven't even _gotten _a flame yet! Please review people, feedback is always nice.


End file.
